dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball SF
Original Author: Akira Toriyama Created and Property of: (Nikon23) Ollice Weaver Jr. Dragon Ball SF (meaning Strongest Fighter) is A Sequel to Dragon Ball GT taking place 5 years later. After Goku returns back to the Earth, A new wave of threats start to emerge, putting the universe once again in danger. All of these events occur within the 100 year gap before the Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy '''and the last half of '''Dragon Ball GT Episode #64. Sagas 'Generation Saga' 5 years later after the defeat of Omega Shenron, many thing has changed as peace continues on the Earth. Familar heroes are trying to adapt to normal life as A citizen of Earth, while A New Generation of Heroes is training to uphold the peace. 1 "A Whole New Adventure" 2 "The Great SaiyaGirl" 3 "Double Trouble" 4 "The First Kiss" 5 "SaiyaGirl's Identity" 6 "A Visit To Kame House" 7 "Training Begins" 8 "Delivery Race" 9 "Learn To Fly" 10 "Full Moon Rampage" 11 "Training Complete" 12 "A Hero's Return" '32nd World Tournament Saga' With Goku finaly back to his family and friends, everything is now back to normal. with A World Martial Arts Tournament approaching, Goku and the others decide to compete to test their skills out against one another. 13 "Goku's New Ability" 14 "Namek's New Warrior" 15 "Who Will Enter The Tournament?" 16 "Krillin's Ordeal" 17 "The Big Day" 18 "The Junior Division" 19 "Junior Division Continues" 20 "Yincha Vs Kaiyo" 21 "The Road To The Finals" 22 "Gochan Vs. Buma" 23 "I'm Going To Win!" 24 "A Struggle To Victory" 25 "Onward To The Adult Division" 26 "No Time For Losers" 27 "Unexpected Strength" 28 "Easy Victories" 29 "Put To The Test" 30 "Fighters battle On" 31 "A Rematch" 32 "Krillin's Ace" 33 "Raion's Origin" 34 "Majuub Vs. Vegeta" 35 "Go For The Win" 36 "Gohan's Ascension" 37 "A Third Time Around" 38 "Battle Between Old Friends" 39 "The Turn Out" 'Nikon Saga' Long ago while the Saiyans were taking over a Planet under Frieza's leadership, the Saiyans were celebrating as they successfully finish taken over the Planet Gava, until a saiyan named Nikon, grew overwhelm with power and destruction, casusing him to transform into A Golden Ape without A full Moon. Having thought his own power consumed and destroyed him, he became A legend among the Saiyan race, but unknown at the time, Nikon survived. For years, he wandered the universe searching for worthy opponents to fight. thought at the time that he was the only Saiyan left (due to Frieza destroying them and their planet), he discovers that Goku and Vegeta are on Earth, and journeys to the planet to challenge them. 40 "The Ultimate Super Saiyan" 41 "Yincha's Lost" 42 "Raion Goes All Out" 43 "Terror Of Legend" 44 "Fallen Comrades" 45 "The Pain Of Lost" 46 "More Demises" 47 "He's Still Alive!!" 48 "Goku's Second Wind" 49 "Earth's Second Chance" 50 "The Return Of Gogeta" 51 "A Huge Struggle" 52 "Counting Down" 53 "The Final Strike" 'Gold Star Dragon Ball Saga' With the Namekian Dragon Balls last two wishes used to repair the Earth, the remaing heroes are out of ideas to revive their fallen comrades. Until Dende remembers that another set of Dragon Balls does exist. long ago the nameks originally lived on A Planet named Airdo. the Former Eldest Namek created the Gold Star Dragon Balls, the first dragon Balls ever is existion. however to much energy was put within the balls and this brought froth negative energy creating the Black Smoke Dragon. fter managing to defeat the Black Smoke Dragon, Planet Airdo was not suitable to live on any longer. the eldest name intrusted the Balls to a elder namek, named Garc. the entire race divided into two halfs. on group found a planet and named it Namek. and the second group found a planet and named it Zartar. After preparing a ship for the journey to Zartar, Trunks lead the seach on the planet. they quickly relize that another threat is after the Balls. 54 "The Lost Dragon Balls" 55 "Trouble On Planet Kontar" 56 "Saving The King" 57 "Crisis In Space" 58 "Eplosion Of Danger" 59 "Arrival On Zartar" 60 "A Evil Force" 61 "Swift Chance" 62 "The Attack Of Racho" 63 "Racho, Defeated" 64 "The Origin Revealed" 65 "Help Is On The Way" 66 "The Nameks Vs. Kargar" 67 "Meet Vardo" 68 "Face To Face" 69 "Confront The Source" 70 "Rogen's Power" 71 "At All Cost" 72 "The Last Laugh" 73 "Stronger Force" 74 "The Genin Squad" 75 "Rose Vs. Pan" 76 "Gaining Power" 77 "Trunk's Gambit" 78 "Shinjar's Fury" 79 "Rohan Strikes Back!" 80 "Reinforcements" 81 "Conflict" 82 "Gohan Vs. General Genin" 83 "DNA Switch" 84 "General Genin...Super Saiyan?!" 85 "The End Of General Genin" 86 "Time To Call The Dragon" 87 "Majuub's Wish" 'Cobra Saga' Long ago two powerful races faught for control over the entire universe. one race was lead by King Cold. the other race was lead by King Cobra. eventually a all out war was faught between the two races. ultimately King Cold and his race won the battle, and killed King Cobra and his followers. King Cobra's youngest son Cobra manage to escape. over the years he has trained and yearn for revenge. over time he learned that King Cold, Cooler and frieza were all enliminated. this gave Cobra the chance to regain control over the south part of the universe. years later he learns of the Dragon Balls. after the defeat of his minions, Cobra is now all that stand in the Z Fighter's way from using the White Star Dragon Balls. 88 "Cobra's Arrival" 89 "A Huge Battle" 90 "Destiny" 91 "Cobra Transforms" 92 "Hidden Power" 93 "Majuub's New Power" 94 "A Downfall" 95 "Tears Of Power" 96 "The Arival Of Vegeta" 97 "The Prince Attacks" 98 "Cobra's Final Transformation" 99 "The Tables Are Turned" 100 "All Or Nothing" 101 "One Last Shot" 102 "Vegeta's Last Stand" 103 "Goku's Grand Entrance" 104 "The Battle Of Great Powers" 105 "Cobra's Deadly Tatics" 106 "Goku's In Trouble!" 107 "A Plan To Win" 108 "The Unexpected Transfromation" 109 "The Birth Of Super Saiyan 5" 110 "Payback On Cobra" 111 "Cobra's Maximum Power" 112 "The Plan With Porunga" 113 "A Fight To The Finish" 114 "Goku, You Must Win!" 115 "The Final Charge" 116 "It's Over...Goku Wins!" 117 "Namek Reunion" 'Dr. Yale Saga:' after Future Trunks restored peace back to his World, he soon face the danger known as Majin Buu. with the aid of heroes from the other world such as Goku and Gohan, he was able to rid his world of Majin Buu. over time Majin Buu was incarnated in to Uub, and trunks took him on as a student, and settled down with a family and had a son named Jin. as the years passed, a former assitant of Dr.Gero named Dr. Yale created Two Very Powerful Androids that were strong enough to kill Future Trunks and Future Uub, and leave Future Jin barely alive, as they steal a time machine to travel back to the present world. 4 years later, Future Trunk's Son, Jin appears in the present time line searching for the two androids and reveals the plot to the Z Fighters. among their search for these Androids they relize that one of the Androids are Dr. Yale (from Future Jin's Time line), and together with the present Dr. Yale they created a new wave of even stronger Androids. 118 "A New Problem" 119 "New Enemies" 120 "Encounter" 121 "18's Choice" 122 "The Reutrn Of Andorid 16" 123 "Android 24 Strikes!" 124 "Jin's Revenge" 125 "23's Demise" 126 "Foul Play" 127 "Bigger Problems" 128 "The Power Of Android 27" 129 "Heroes Of Earth Defeated!" 130 "New Game Plan" 131 "The Terror Begins" 132 "Heroes Intraining" 133 "Breaking The Liimt" 134 "Piccolo's Ordeal" 135 "The Resurrection Of King Piccolo" 136 "Buchan Is Born" 137 "Buchan's Ego" 138 "Gotenks Vs Buchan" Android 22 Saga: while training to defeat the Androids, another even more powerful Android emerges! the Android #22!, Dr. Yale's ultimate creation bent on absorbing the other Androids so that he can become the ultimate killing machine! 139 "Another Threat" 140 "Rise Of 22" 141 "The Renewed Piccolo" 142 "Boost of Power" 143 "Kami Jr's Return" 144 "Waiting For the Right Moment" 145 "Return To The Time Chamber" 146 "Buchan Is Ready" 147 "Upgrade To Super Saiyan 3" 148 "Ascension To Power" 149 "25's Stand" 150 "Pan's New Power" 151 "Payback On 22" 152 "Over Powered" 153 "Stepping In" Super Android 22 Saga: after finally absorbing all of the Androids, Android 22 has emerged into his ultimate form, Super 22! after defeating every Z fighter one by one, the Earth is given one last chance to defend their selfs in participating the Cell Games 2 against Super 22 and his Battle Droids! if Goku can not end this threat, which one of the other Heroes can? 154 "Perfect Super 22" 155 "Vegeta and Jin Returns" 156 "Push Over The Edge" 157 "Inless Power" 158 "Inner Strength" 159 "A Losing Battle" 160 "Failed Atempt" 161 "Goku and Rohan Returns" 162 "Goku Vs Super 22" 163 "Evenly Matched" 164 "Resurrecting The Cell Games" 165 "A Month To Live" 166 "Visiting A Old Friend" 167 "A Glimpse To The Future" 168 "Debut Of The Cell Games 2" 169 "Battle Droids Vs Z Fighters" 170 "No More Stalling" 171 "Settle The Score" 172 "Decisive Battle" 173" No More Games" 174 "Counter Attack" 175 "One Last Opition" 176 "Desperate Act" 177 "Rohan,Unleashed" 178 "This Is Destined" 179 "The End Draws Near" 180 "Balance Restored" 181 "A Brighter Future" 36th World Tournament Saga: 8 years has now passed,and many new changes has been made since we last seen our heroes along with some new faces. but along with these changes, a new Tournamnet has just been announced. who will come out as the victor of this World Tournament? 182 "The Story Continues" 183 "Geting Into The Spirit" 184 "Remaining Days" 185 "The Tournament Awaits" 186 "Junior Division Peril" 187 "Gotan Vs Jade" 188 "Counting Down" 189 "Jin Vs Hyo" 190 "The Outcome" 191 "The Tournament Continues" 192 "Quarter Finals Peril" 193 "Tense Matches" 194 "Kami Jr. Vs Piccolo" 195 "A Long Time Rematch" 196 "Goku Or Majuub?" 197 "Closer To The Finals" 198 "Goku Vs Rohan" 199 "Burst Of Power" Malvoc Saga: with the 36th World Martial Arts Tournament put on hold, Goku must now confront Malvoc, the older brother of Bojack, who has just broken free from his prison on the Grand Kai Planet. after decades of being out of conmission, malvoc's ready to gain his revenge. can the Z fighters prevail? 200 "The Unexpected" 201 "Confronting Malvoc" 202 "Paying The Price" 203 "Standing Up" 204 "United We Stand" 205 "No Longer The Prince" 206 "Double Trouble For Malvoc" 207 "Standing Tall" 208 "The True Power Of Malvoc" 209 "Super Saiyan 5 Fusion" 210 "Incrediable Power!" 211 "A Act Of Courage" 212 "The Faith Of Earth" Ark Saga Super Ark Saga Ultimate Ark Saga Ark Jr. Saga Movies: 1 "The Legend Of The Blue Star Dragon Balls" 2 "Area's Invasion" 3 "Fusion Vs Fusion" 4 "Modarc: The Warrior Of Destruction" 5 "Modarc: The Return" 6 "Modarc's Final Stirke" 7 "The Battle Of The Greatest" Cast: *Goku (Nikon23) *Chichi (Nikon23) *Gohan (Nikon23) *Vedil (Nikon23) *Goten (Nikon23) *Valese (Nikon23) *Gochan *Yali *Pan (Nikon23) *Gail *Rohan *Sora *Gotan *Gochi *Hyo *Pearl *Vegeta (Nikon23) *Bulma (Nikon23) *Trunks (Nikon23) *Marron (Nikon23) *Future Trunks (Nikon23) *Saki *Bulla (Nikon23) *Kin *Buma *Kalin *Future Jin *Jin *Karin *Kira *Krillin (Nikon23) *Android 18 (Nikon23) *Kaiyo *Yamcha (Nikon23) *Aya *Yincha * Tien Shinhan (Nikon23) *Launch (Nikon23) *Jade Shinhan *Chaiotzu (Nikon23) *Piccolo (Nikon23) *Android 16 (Nikon23) *Android 17 (Nikon23) *Majuub (Nikon23) *Kami Jr. *Raion *Master Roshi (Nikon23) *Oolong (Nikon23) *Ox King (Nikon23) *Hercule (Nikon23) *Puar (Nikon23) *Chief Briggs *Max *Ryo *Janet *Joan *Giru (Nikon23) *Bo *Tanga *Kan *King Arton *Queen Arton *Guru *Vardo *Kola *Karoc *Trapa *Karten *Gotenks (Nikon23) *Gogeta (Nikon23) *Vegito (Nikon23) *Vegetunks *Traten *Buchan *Tiencha *Gogehan *Gogetenks *Gogehanks The Villans Series Villans *Nikon *Mass * Sage * Saga Emperor Molar Racho Kargar Rogen Rose Tortle Shinjar Comet King Cobra King Cobra's Queen Cobro Cobra Dr. Yale Android #22 (Nikon23) Android #23 (Nikon23) Android #24 (Nikon23) Android #25 (Nikon23) Android #26 (Nikon23) Android #27 (Nikon23) Battle Droid Sett Malvoc Riku Raku Diz Daz Nejin Burst Seige Tank Ark Super Ark Ultimate Ark Ark Jr.